


Model For My Music

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kagami Matchmakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: One month after coming out as bisexual, Adrien discovers he might have feelings for Luka. Determined to prevent him from doing what Marinette did, Kagami decided to set the two up for a date.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107
Collections: September 2020 - Fulfill A Prompt





	Model For My Music

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/pseuds/leonardo1123581321 did, though instead of Lukanette, I chose to have Lukadrien be the couple of this focus.

It had been one month since Adrien came out to his father as bisexual. Not surprisingly, not much had changed aside from the odd expressions Adrien would catch on his father's face on occasion. But what Adrien really wanted to know was the motivation behind the funny looks. Was it because he was ashamed? Worried? Uncertain? He didn’t want to think his father was homophobic, but it was always hard to reach out to him. Everyone at school was more or less accepting of it. In fact the second he said it, the class jumped at him with open arms.

One day on his way home, he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and crashed into someone who he initially only viewed as a friend. “Sorry about that man.” He said.

“Oh it’s cool dude.” Luka replied calmly. He was surprisingly cool about it. What should’ve been an irritated glare was instead a soft smile.

Adrien looked down horrified. “Oh my god Luka I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you and then the guitar hit me and--”

“Calm down man, this stuff happens all the time. I have lots of spare strings at home.” The musician said.

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t understand why he was so calm when he split his strings. If he had broken one of his father’s instruments it would have been really nasty. “Look I’ll see if I can get it replaced.” He said, nervous.

“That… really isn’t necessary.” Luka replied.

“No, I insist.” Adrien replied. Just then Adrien spotted the familiar shape of his father's limo pulling up to the curb. Adrien felt like he had not fully apologized and didn't want to ruin Luka's guitar then just leave. He wished he didn't have to go, but couldn't imagine what would await him at home if he stalled - shifting his busy schedule a few minutes late. "Well..." Adrien reluctantly began, "there's my ride...." He said.

Luka eyed the blonde boy and chuckled. Heading off to his gig.

In the limo, Adrien twiddled his thumbs nervously. Plagg flew out from his place in Adrien's shirt pocket. Adrien, ever the worry wart, quickly assessed his surroundings to make sure his bodyguard wasn't paying any attention. He wasn't. “Gee, real smooth Romeo.” He said.

“It was an accident!” The boy said, with emphasis on that last word.

“I’m starting to think that pigtail’s clumsiness rubbed off on you. You’re not normally THIS bad at walking.” The little kwami said.

“How can he be so calm all the time?” Adrien asked

“Well he’s not in your shoes, but imagine if he were in mine.” The little kwami replied.

“Pfft.” Adrien scoffed. “You don’t even wear shoes.”

It was then the bodyguard noticed Plagg. “Uh oh, the little kwami said.”

Adrien simply rolled down the window as he flew out. “Oh wow, an akuma almost got me! Good thing the sweet feeling of my bodyguard protecting me warded it off.” The blonde said. He turned around, thankfully for Adrien he hadn’t given what he saw much thought, he was just glad that the boy was safe. Shortly after the limo arrived at the school gym, Adrien got out for his fencing lesson.

“What is wrong Adrien? Your moves are not as sharp as they should be today.” Kagami said.

The blonde lowered his sword. “Oh nothing, it’s just I got my mind on this guy and…”

Kagami’s eyes widened. “Guy? Who is he?”

“Not sure if you’ve heard of him, his name’s Luka Couffaine. He plays the guitar and well… that’s all I really know about him.” Adrien replied sheepishly.

“I think I’ve heard of this Luka. Tall, dyed teal hair, black roots, blue jacket. That Luka?” Kagami asked. Adrien nodded. “Well what are we waiting for, let’s go!” Just then, their fencing instructor stopped critiquing a nearby student and walked over to where Kagami and Adrien were talking instead of practicing. "After our lesson, of course." Kagami sheepishly added before jumping into a starting position to signal another bout.

After practice, outside of the locker rooms Kagami leaned against the wall near Adrien and brought up her contacts list - quickly scrolling to the L's and finding Luka's name. “You have his number?” Adrien asked.

“We met at one of Marinette’s band sessions.” Kagami said.

“Look Kagami, I know you’re trying to help, but I don’t know about this.”

“What did I say about hesitating? You don’t hesitate.” Kagami snapped.

“I know, it’s just I’m nervous is all.” Adrien said.

“I’m just calling him and asking him to come hang out with us. It's not like I am throwing you at him.” Kagami said. She was adamant about setting them up. She had seen Marinette fumble her dates so many times because she hesitated and presumed Adrien would do the same. As forward as Kagami is, she one hundred percent supported her fencing rival, and that is why she pressed the dial button.

Luka picked up his phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Luka it’s Kagami.” The fencer said, her end being on speaker.

“Oh hey Kags.” He replied.

Kagami’s eyes slumped. “Don’t... call me... Kags.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Luka said. “So, how are you?”

“Doing great, actually Adrien and I just finished fencing practice.”

“Ah Adrien, saw him earlier. Dude flattened my guitar and somehow I didn’t mind.” Luka said.

“Well he was wondering if you wanted to meet him for some dinner tonight.” Kagami said.

“Are you kidding…?!” Luka said, seemingly in disgust. “...I’d love to.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up hearing this. “Great see you there!” Adrien chimed in.

“See you there.” Luka replied, he hung up. 

“Who was that?” Juleka asked her brother.

Luka slowly fiddled his guitar. “Oh, just a friend.” Though his smile told a different story.

___

Later, Luka arrived at Le Grand, deciding to keep it casual; wearing his normal outfit and bringing enough money for a small dinner. While checking his funds on his phone, he had the rotten luck of running into Chloé. “Ow!” The blonde yelled.

“Sorry.” Luka said.

“How dare you bump into me! If you actually used those eyes you’d be able to see where you’re going.” Chloé yelled.

Luka scratched the back of his head. “I know, I’m sorry again. I guess I’m a bit nervous for my date with this guy.”

“Well hopefully your date knows how to use his eyeballs. I cannot risk bumping into any other bumbling idiots that can't seem to pay attention.” Chloé huffed. “You’re lucky you didn’t mess up my hair!”

“Look, I said I’m sorry, I mean it. I’m just a bit nervous that’s all.” Luka casually glanced around the building. “Adrien where are you?” He muttered under his breath.

“Wait? You’re going out with Adrien Agreste?! As in MY Adrikins?! You can’t be serious.” Chloé said. “Is he just a klutz magnet?”

“I am. Wait, you know him?” Luka asked.

“Know him? Like my whole life, since we were kids!” Chloé said.

“So, do you happen to know where he is?”

Chloé’s eyes rolled. “His dad is probably keeping him locked away, he doesn’t exactly have what you call freedom.”

“Strict dad huh? That’s rough.” The guitarist replied.

“Ever since he came out as bi, his dad’s been treating him like he’s made of thin glass. Worried others will judge him.” The blonde answered.

“And you don’t feel uncomfortable with it?” The boy asked.

Chloé scoffed. “Why would I? He’s still Adrikins, not like that’s changed or anything.” She pointed to the door. “Speaking of which, he’s here. Try not to bump into him.”

And with a flip of her hair, Chloe left as Adrien approached Luka, leaving them in each other’s company. “Hey.” Adrien said.

“Hey.” Luka said back.

“See you met Chloé.” The model said.

“Yeah she’s a riot.” The guitarist joked. “She was telling me about your dad. She said he is really protective...?" Luka asked lilting his voice up at the end and effectively turning his statement into a question needing confirmation.

“Yeah, ever since I came out he’s talked to me even less than he did before.” The blonde said.

“Bummer, well I’m here if you need me.” Luka said.

“Thanks.” Adrien replied meekly.

Adrien pushed any worries out of his mind for the duration of their date so that he could enjoy the night while it lasted. He had a great time, and while he wasn't sure if Luka was interested in him, he decided then that even if he and Luka ended up just being friends that he wouldn't care. He would be happy just having Luka in his life. The guitar player was amazing company and tonight Adrien had had no problems keeping his mind off of the tense situation at home. And that was more than enough for him. Even if he’d have to settle with Luka as just a friend he didn’t care, the guitar player was still good company and helped him cheer up. And that was more than enough for him.

Once the date was over, Luka fished a pick out of the front pocket of his jeans. “This was the one for the guitar you smashed. Keep it, it’ll remind you of me.” He said.

“Again, I’m sorry about that I didn’t mean--”

Luka scoffed. “Oh c’mon, you act like I’ve never broken a guitar before. Happens more often than you think.”

Adrien giggled. “Now you’re starting to sound like Chloé.”

Adrien closed his eyes and nervously leaned forward, shy to do what he was about to do. But before he knew it, the blonde boy found himself against the lips of Luka. He had leaned in more confidently and quickly. The two were eager to do this again. Perhaps it’d be tough with Gabriel keeping the poor boy under lock at key, but with enough prodding he could eventually get more freedom. Luka didn’t mind, he had the patience of a buddha. So as far as tonight went, there was nothing to worry about. The dates might be sparse for the time being, but he had no problem waiting.


End file.
